Aku akan Pergi UntukMu
by Hinata-chan HyuuChiha
Summary: Sakura mencintai Sasori, namun sasori tidak, perjodohan membuat mereka bersatu, bagaimakah selanjutnya? Baca :


**"Aku akan pergi untukmu"**

Pairing : Sasori and Sakura.H , Genre : , rated : T

Mainpair : SasoSaku,SasoKarin,NaruHina,SaiIno

**Chapter 1**

**Warning : AU,ABAL,TYPO,ALURNYA GAK JELAS ,DLL**

**Desclaimer : Masashi kisimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaun pengantin,Buket bunga,tuxedo,tepuk tangan,pendeta,gereja

Ya apalagi kalau bukan pernikahan

Merah Muda dan Merah

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura dan sasori

Sakura dengan wajah senang dan cerianya dan sasori dengan wajah datarnya

Selesai sudah pengikatan janji cinta setia sampai kematian menjemput mereka , kini mereka dihadiri 1000 tamu undungan , ya karna pesta ini sangat megah tentunya

**Flashback**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang kini bergoyang diterpa angin sedang duduk menikmati angin yang silih berganti di temani pemuda berambut merah yang merupakan tunangannya

"Sasori-kun?" Panggil gadis itu pada pemuda yang diyakni Sasori itu

"Hn?" Jawabnya

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya sakura -gadis itu- pada sasori yang sedang berkutat dengan handphonenya

"Bukan Urusanmu" Jawabnya dengan nada dingin yang amat menusuk

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya , kini liquid bening menetes di sertai isakan isakan kecil dari sang gadis

Sasori mendengar isakan sakura , jujur ia tidak peduli dan pura pura tidak mendengar

Sasori memang menyukai sakura , namun sasori tidak ah bahkan tidak akan pernah mencintai gadis itu, mereka bertunangan karna hanya perjodohan dan minggu depan adalah penikahan mereka

Sakura menghapus jejak air matanya dengan kasar lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke samping lalu tersenyum pahit ,

"Sasori-kun?" panggil sakura –Lagi

"Apa!" bentak sasori yang merasa terganggu oleh panggilan sakura, ia sedang asik smsan dengan Karin, ia menyukai gadis itu juga

Sakura tensentak lalu ia menatap sedih sasori, liquid bening tersebut menumpuk di matanya , ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis di hadapan sasori

Sakura tersenyum

"Tadi malam aku mencarikan kalung untukmu dan aku loh, tapi tiba2 hujan jadi aku basah sampai rumah hanya untuk mu" ucap sakura , ia tersenyum pahit

"hn" jawab sasori

"Aku bawa kalungnya" gumam sakura lalu mengobrak abrik tas selempang kecilnya

Ia memegang sebuah kalung dengan tulisan S-S , sakura tersenyum memperhatikan kalungnya

"Ini" ujar sakura memberikan 1kalung pada sasori , sasori menoleh

Jujur sasori senang, perasaannya diliputi rasa hangat , namun segera ia tepis jauh2 rasanya itu, kemudian ia memandang datar kalung tersebut

"Ku pasangkan ya?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak!" jawab sasori

"Kenapa?" kini tatapan sakura mulai sendu

"Aku tidak menyukainya"

Sakura menaruh kalung itu di bangku taman yang mereka duduki, ia berdiri dan tersenyum

"Aku akan membelikannya lagi" ucap sakura "Tunggu disini ya saso-kun" ucap sakura lagi lalu berlari pergi

"bukan urusanku" gumam sasori memandangi punggung calon istrinya itu

1 minggu kemudian

Pernikahan mereka sedang berjalan

Sakura memakai gaun putih yang sangat indah dengan corak sedikit pink , ia tersenyum melihat dirinya di kaca besar itu

Ia memegang bucket bunga di tangan kanannya

High heels nya menyetuk nyetuk lantai , ia berjalan menghampiri sasori yang sedang merapihkan tuxedo hitamnya

Sakura memegang tangan sasori ia tersenyum

"Sasori-kun" panggilnya

"Hn?" balas sasori

"Sudah siap" Tanya sakura

"Hn" lagi lagi jawabannya hn hn dan hn

Sakura tersenyum

Alunan music pernikahan pun terdengar, sakura berjalan ke arah pelataran tempat mereka mengucapkan janji itu , disebelahnya ada ayahnya yang mendampinginya sampai depan

"aku bangga padamu sakura" ucap ayahnya

"Arigatou tou-san" ucap sakura

Sampai di depan ayahnya mundur kebelakang , sasori sudah berdiri tepat didepan sang pendeta

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Kini sakura sedang menerima semua tamu dengan pelukan atau jabatan tangan begitu pula sasori, namun sasori tidak merasa senang , ia benci di jodohkan

"Sakuurrrraaa! Selamat yaaaa" teriak ino yang langsung memeluk sakura

"Iya, arigatou Ino,Sai kalian sudah mau datang" ucap sakura melepas pelukannya pada ino , sai tersenyum "Semoga Bahagia ya" ucap sai dan sakura tersenyum

Sai menjabat tangan sasori, sai dapat merasakan bahwa sasori tidak senang sekarang

"Jaga dia sasori, jangan sakiti hatinya atau kau akan menyesal setelahnya" ucap sai pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh sasori

Sasori diam ia tidak peduli

"Saku-ra-chan s-ela-mat ya" hinata ternyata datang bersama naruto

Sakura memeluk hinata sekilas lalu melepasnya

"Tentu, kau juga harus bahagia bersama naruto yaa" Ucap sakura menjahili hinata, hinata menundukkan wajahnya , ia malu dan senang tentunya

"I-iya saku" ucap hinata

"Selamat ya sakura-chan!" seru naruto langsung memeluk sakura

"Hahaha, iya! Kau jaga hinata ya! Awas kalau kau menyakitinya" sakura melepaskan pelukannya

"Okee!" saru naruto lalu berlalu dengan hinata

"Aku harap, aku dapat sebahagia kalan berdua" ucap sakura pelan dan sedih

Acarapun selesai sakura mengganti bajunya dan pergi ke kamarnya bersama sasori

Ia tersenyum

"Sasori-kun?" Panggilnya

"Hn" jawab sasori

"Kalau malam ini kita makan apa ya, inikan malam pertama kita" ucap sakura dengan senyuman terlembutnya

"aku buatkan ya" ucap sakura memegang tangan sasori

Sasori menghentakkan dengan kuat tangannya lalu ia berdiri, sakura kaget , rasa sakit ini kembali menerpa kehidupan sakura

"Tidak! Aku makan diluar" ucap sasori setengah membentak, sakura menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menutupi semua air mata nya, ia mendongakkan wajahnya

Sakura menatap sasori, Hazel dan emerald bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya

Sasori dapat merasakan luka dan kesakitan gadis didepannya ini namun ia tidak mempedulikannya

"baiklah, jangan pulang malam malam ya" ucap sakura menatap sasori rapuh

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap sasori lalu berjalan ke arah pintu

Krieeettt

Pintu terbuka , sasori melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dan menutup pintunya

Brakk!

Sakura berjalan ke arah kamar mereka

Sakura duduk di pojok kamar mereka

Ia memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyi kan wajahnya di balik ke dua lututnya

Isakan demi isakan tersengar dari bibir mungil sakura , kini ia mulai kehabisan oksigen karena terus menerus menangis

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar nya

Sakura menuju ke dapur berniat memasak karena ia lapar sehabis menangis tadi, ia menguras semua tenaganya, sakura sudah terbiasa memasak dan dijamin masakannya sangatlah lezat

Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa tomat , daging sapi , spaggethi , dan saus spaghetti bolognise yang sama sekali belum tersentuh

Ia menaruh bahan2nya itu di samping kompornya, ia berjalan mengambil beberapa alat masak yaitu pisau,panci,piring dan sendok masaknya

Ia memulai acara memasaknya dengan sedikit bersenandung

Aafureru hito de

Nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri

Yukata o kite geta mo haite

Karankoron oto o tateru

Hanabi o futari de miageta toki

Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o

Sotto nusumimita no

Itulah lagu yang sedang sakura nyanyikan

Lagu yang ia nyanyikan itu sesuai dengan perasaannya

Ia sedih

Sangat sedih

Mampukah keluarga barunya ini sebahagia keluarga Hinata dan naruto, mampukah keluarganya ini seromantis keluarga Ino dan Sai, Mampukah Ia menjalani hidupnya yang suram ini , itu yang selalu terlintas di kepala sakura

"Yeayyy! Jadi, 2 piring spaghetti,2 gelas jus tomat, tomat sebagai dessert" sakura sedang menghitung makanan dan minuman yang ia buat tadi, ia berharap sasori mau memakannya setelah pulang

Sakura menaruh makanannya di meja

Ia menggeser kursinya lalu duduk di bangku dan mulai menyantap spaghetti tersebut dengan lahap

"Enak sekali rasanya" ucap sakura , tak terasa spaghettinya sudah habis dan dia mengambil tissue dan mengelap mulutnya

Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melihat ke arah jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul 5 sore

"Ah kurasa aku harus berjalan jalan sebentar " ucap sakura tersenyum dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi

Sekitar 10 menit ia berlama lama di kamar mandi dan keluar dengan berbalut handuk dan berjalan ke kamar, dengan cepat ia memakai pakaiannya dan menyisir rambut pink panjangnya membereskan poni lurus yang panjang membingkai wajahnya, ia terlihat sangat sangat cantik

Kedua mata emerald yang selalu memancarkan cahaya indahnya, tubuh rampingnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun sintal

"Kurasa aku sudah siap" ucap sakura lalu keluar dari rumah nya

Ia berniat berjalan jalan sembari mencari sasori

Ia berjalan di depan depan toko yang kelihatan cukup ramai , ia berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah toko khusus hari valentine , coklat , bunga , Boneka ,surat untuk orang tercinta

Sakura masuk ke dalam toko itu, ia berfikir membelikan sasori coklat mengingat sasori sangat menyukai manis

Ia tersenyum saat melihat coklat berbentuk Love ia mengambil coklat tersebut dan segera membayarnya

"Mungkin sasori-kun akan senang" ucap sakura ia memegang coklat tersebut

Saat ia berjalan menuju arah rumah , ia melewati taman konoha , ia melihat seseorang yang sangat lah mesra duduk di bangku taman tersebut setelah di lihat lihat ternyata warna rambut ke dua orang tersebut itu merah dan merah , sakura melihat dua sosok yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu sedang duduk dan bermesraan , Mata nya membulat tat kala salah satu dari orang tersebut itu suaminya, SUAMINYA! Itu adalah pria yang sudah mengikat janji hidup mati dengan nya! Pria yang dinotabene sebagai suaminya, sedang bermesraan dengan wanita memakai kacamata berambut merah

Mata sakura memanas, ia menahan air matanya , ia mengepal tangannya hingga memutih

"Sasori-kun" gumam sakura pelan

Ia berlari , ia tidak peduli berapa orang yang telah ia tabrak, ia tidak peduli orang melihatnya dengan tatapan 'Dasar Aneh'

Liquid bening itu telah merembes keluar dari mata emeraldnya

"Hiks hiks" Isak sakura

Ia terus belari hingga lupa telah sampai didepan rumahnya

Ia menangis terus menangis

Ia duduk didepan pintu rumahnya , ia menghadap kearah gerbang rumahnya yang terbuka

Ia menangis terus menangis , ia tidak peduli orang yang berlalu lalang melihatnya

Ia memeluk lututnya dan menangis

"Hiks hiks kenapa hiks" gumam sakura , matanya telah sembab karena terus menangis

Tak berapa lama kemudia sasori pulang, sasori melihat sakura duduk didepan pintu rumah mereka sambil menangis, sasori tidak peduli ia hendak masuk namun dihalang tubuh sakura yang sedang duduk di situ

"Minggir!" Ucap sasori tajam

Sakura tetap tidak mau menyingkir dari situ

Ia diam tidak melakukan apa apa

Sasori geram melihat hal itu "MENYINGKIR DARI JALANKU!" teriak sasori namun tidak diindahkan oleh sakura , sakura tetap diam dengan terus terisak isak

Sasori marah karena sakura tidak menyingkir dengan kencang sasori menendang kaki sakura dua kali

Sakura terhuyung jatuh dari meringkuk di atas tanah , darah keluar dari kaki mulus yang kini sudah terdapat luka lebar akibat tendangan keras sasori

"Ku bilang menyingkir ya menyingkir! Aku tak segan segan membunuhmu" Teriak sasori

Sakura ingin berdiri namun kakinya tidak kuat berdiri, sasori terlalu keras menendang kaki sakura, lagi lagi air mata sakura keluar, dengan kasar ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya lalu mendongakkan kearah sasori yang berdiri dihadapannya , ia tersenyum

"Maaf sasori-kun aku tidak mendengar , silakan masuk sasori-kun" ucap sakura, sakura mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan tembok, namun kakinya perih

"Uhhh ittai" sakura kesakitan namun ia tidak menyerah untuk berjalan

Ia berjalan dengan berpegangan benda yang ada di sekitarnya dan berhari meraih gagang pintu kamarnya sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarnya sakura tersenyum namun tidak menoleh kearah sasori

"Aku tau kau lapar saso-kun , aku sudah membuatkan mu spaghetti dan jus tomat kesukaanmu" ucap sakura tanpa menoleh ke sasori

"Hn" balas sasori

Sakura dengan tertatih ia masuk ke dalam kamar , ia mengambil peralatan obat2nya

Ia menemukan obatnya, ia mengambil alcohol dan kapas, ia meneteskan alcohol itu pada kapas sampai kapasnya lumayan basah

Ia menempelkan kapas yang sudah diberikan alcohol ke lukanya

Perih, Sangat perih, namun itu tak seperih dan sehancur hatinya sekarang

Sakura melepas kapasnya dan mengambil betadine nya, ia meneteskan betadine itu pada luka nya "Aww" ucapnya perih seraya meniup niup lukanya itu

Merasa sudah baikkan sakura berjalan kea rah tempat tidur lalu menggeletakkan tubuhnya di kasur

Ia memejamkan matanya dan memeluk erat guling disampingnya

Tak terasa ia tertidur

Sasori merasa dirinya lelah sehabis kencannya dengan Karin

Drrtt Drrtt

Handphone keluaran terbaru sasori bergetar menandakan pesan masuk

**From :**

**Karin**

**Hai.. sasori-kun! Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu , Penting**

Sasori berfikir sejenak sebelum membalas pesannya, 'apa yang ingin ia bicarakan?' batin sasori

**Me :**

**Hn, hai juga Karin, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, bicaralah**

Tak lama setelah ia mengirim pesan tersebut, handphone nya bergetar kembali, sasori membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya

**From :**

**Karin **

**Ceraikan sakura, dan menikahlah denganku**

Sasori terbelalak membaca pesan tersebut, sumpah demi apapun ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan sakura karena akan mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya dan nenek chiyo

Sasori tidak membalas pesan tersebut dan menaruh handphonenya di kantung celananya

Sasori berjalan ke kamarnya , ia melihat sakura sedang terbaring , sakura tertidur dengan damai sekali, seulas

Namun sasori tidak peduli, sasori mengambil bantal dan memukul sakura yang sedang terlelap

"SAKURA! BANGUN!" teriak sasori, sakura bangun dengan kaget

"a-ada apa sasori-kun" ucap sakura sedikit serak

"Minggir! Aku ingin tidur! Kau tidur di sofa malam ini!" bentak sasori

Sakura terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya menahan isakan dari bibirnya itu

Air matanya kembali mengalir, ia berjalan melewati sasori, sasori tau betul sakura menangis, namun ia tidak peduli

Perasaan tidak tega bermunculan di benak sasori, namun ia segera buang jauh jauh

'aku tidak akan peduli' ucapnya berkali kali dalam hati

Sakura Berjalan kearah sofa 'Aku mencintaimu sasori-kun, tapi mengapa kau tidak?' itulah yang terus meraung raung dalan hati sakura

Sakura tidak bisa tidur, seluruh badannya sakit , ia merasa sangat pusing sekali di kepalanya

Sakura berjalan kearah kamar sasori , ia mengetuk pintu tersebut

Tok Tok Tok

"Sasori-kun" panggil sakura

Tidak ada jawaban, 'Mungkin sasori sudah tidur' pikir sakura

"Saso-" belum sakura selesai berkata kata, pintu sasori dibuka oleh sasori sendiri

"Hn?" jawab sasori menatap datar sakura

"Di-diluar dingin, bolehkah aku tidur bersama mu" ucap sakura sedikit sedih

Sasori mengeryitkan dahinya , ia mencerna kata2 sasori barusan

"Tidak!" Bentak sasori

Hati Sakura mencelos mendengar kata2 sasori

Sasori masuk kamar , dan keluar membawa guling , sasori melempar guling did an tepat mengenai kepala sakura yang sedang pusing , sakura terhuyung , ia terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur meja, darah mengalir dari sudut kepala sakura

Ia sangat pusing , tapi ia tetap mencoba tersenyum, sasori kaget , ia tidak ingin melukai sakura , tapi segera ia tutupi dengan wajah stoicnya

"Terimakasih Saso-kun" ucap sakura tulus

Sasori bingung , mengapa sakura berterimakasih?

Sasori menaikkan alisnya, sasori dapat melihat jelas darah yang mengalir di wajah sakura , namun gengsinya mengalahkan rasa kuatirnya untuk menolong gadisnya itu

"Untuk?" Tanya sasori bingung

"Memberiku Guling ini" ucap sakura memegang guling tersebut, ia masih tersenyum, sasori heran, sakura begitu baik padanya tapi mengapa ia seperti ini

"Hn" ucap sasori masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintunya

"Hiks hiks hiks, huhu" isak tangis sakura, sasori dapat mendengar jelas isakan sasori dari dalam kamar

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang berdarah, ia mengambil tissue untuk mengelap

**Sakura Pov**

Sakit, sakit, sakit

Hiks hiks hiks hiks , kenapa harus begini, hidupku penuh luka , hidupku penuh dengan penyiksaan

Kenapa SASORI-KUN TIDAK PERNAH MEMBALAS CINTAKU! Hiks hiks hiks, aku tau pernikahan ini hanya perjodohan, Tapi bisakah sasori-kun memberikan sedikit saja cintamu itu sasori-kun

Hiks hiks hiks, ya Ragaku memang sakit sasori-kun tapi jiwa dan hatiku lebih terluka, sakit sasori-kun sakit

Hatiku hambar sasori-kun

Mati rasa , hancur sasori-kun

**END SAKURA POV**

**NORMAL POVS**

Sakura meletakkan tissue penuh darah itu di meja, ia memilih untuk tidur sekarang,

Ia memeluk erat erat gulingnya untuk meredam suara isakannya

**3 Bulan Berlalu**

Hidup sakura masih sama, masih hancur seperti dulu, namun ia terus memasang senyuman tulusnya pada sasori, sasori sudah bekerja di Akasuna corporation , meneruskan kerja tou-san nya

Selama 3 bulan itu sakura terus tidur di sofa atau lantai tanpa di beri selimut

Sekarang sakura sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk sasori

Roti panggang selai , jus tomat dan buah2an

Ia berharap sasori suka buatannya

Sasori keluar dari kamarnya , ia sudah siap dengan kemejanya dan tas direkturnya , sungguh tampannya sasori sekarang, pikir sakura

Sasori duduk di meja makan, ia mengambil roti panggang yang di potong2 menjadi sebagian kecil dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya dengan garpu

"Sasori-kun" panggil sakura

"Hn" jawab sasori

"Semoga harinya menyenangkan ya" ucap sakura

"Hn" ucap sasori lalu ia berdiri karena sarapannya udah habis

Sasori memakai sepatunya lalu membereskan jas dan kemejanya

Sasori membuka pintu dan keluar dari rumah

"Hati hati sasori-kun" ucap sakura

"Hn" balas sasori dingin

Sakura menatap punggung sasori yang memasuki mobil Ferrari merahnya yang indah itu membuat orang yang melihatnya berdecak kagum

Keluarga akasuna memang kaya, keluarga haruno juga tidak kalah kaya

, setelah 6 jam sasori pergi , kini sasori pulang dengan merangkul seorang gadis berambut merah memakai kacamata

Sakura terbelalak melihatnya

"Siapa dia sasori-kun?" Tanya sakura

"Dia? Calon istriku" ucap sasori sambil menyeringai

Sakura tersenyum getir, ia melihat Karin yang terus bergelayut manja di lengan sasori

"Baiklah sasori-kun" ucap sakura

"Aku akan pergi untukmu" Ucap sakura

Sasori tertegun mendengar ucapan sakura, ia melihat sorot mata sakura meredup , dan memancarkan kesakitan yang luar biasa,

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya , menahan liquid bening itu untuk tidak mengalir dan terisak

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum pada sasori

Sakura berjalan kearah kamar sasori dan menyusun semua pakaiannya ke dalam tas yang menurutnya besar itu

Setelah rapih semua sakura tersenyum dan mengamati kamar sasori

'aku akan pergi untukmu sasori-kun' batin sakura

Liquid bening itu kembali menetes, dengan cepat ia langsung menghapusnya dengan kasar

Sebelum ia menyusun baju , menaruh diary nya di dalam saku celananya lalu

Ia keluar dari kamar sasori dengan menggendong tas besarnya itu

Sakura melihat sasori sedang duduk samping sampingan dengan Karin, hati sakura kembali teroyak oyak dan ia pastikan sekarang sudah menjadi butiran debu

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya melewati pasangan tersebut

Ia tersenyum lalu menghadap Karin , ia menatap Karin lembut dan tersenyum

"Karin jaga sasori-kun ya, semoga kalian bahagia" ucap sakura menahan air mata itu kembali mengalir dan Karin tersenyum licik

Sasori tersentak, ia sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan sakura, Kenapa Akasuna? Kau menyesal? Sudah terlambat

Kini sakura menatap sasori lembut, sasori dapat merasakan kekecewaan dari sakura

"Dan kau sasori-kun, Jaga Karin baik baik, jangan kau sakiti dia sama seperti kau menyakitiku" ucap sakura lembut

Sakura berjalan menuju ke pintu , tiba tiba sasori bicara

"Kau mau kemana sakura?" Tanya sasori, sakura tidak menoleh ia hanya tersenyum

"Aku akan pergi , sesuai dengan janjiku tadi, Bukankah kau sudah bahagia? Baiklah sasori-kun , Karin-chan , aku pergi dulu" ucap sakura sembari memegang knop pintu dan membuka pintu dan berjalan ke luar , sasori menatap punggung sakura yang semakin lama semakin menjauh

Kini sakura berjalan ia hendak kerumah ino dan sai, untuk melimpahkan segala kesedihannya

Sakura sedang di tepi jalan raya, ia melihat ino dan sai sedang berjala berdua 'kebetulan sekali' batin sakura

Dengan semangat sakura memanggil nama mereka

"INO! SAI!" panggil sakura, ino dan sai pun menoleh mereka melihat sakura di sebrang jalan , mereka tersenyum

Sakura segera berlari menuju tempat mereka, namun sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju kearah sakura tanpa sakura sadari, karena ia terlalu bersemangat menghampiri ino dan sai

Ino dan sai kaget melihat mobil berkecepatan tinggi yang ingin menabrak sakura

"SAKURAAAA! AWASSSSS" teriak ino dan sai

Sakura menoleh ke samping kirinya , ia melihat mobil itu tinggal beberapa meter lagi menabraknya, terukir senyumnya dengan tulus kepada said an ino

"Selamat Tinggal" ucap sakura namun didengar oleh ino dan sai

BRAKKKKKKK!

CKITTTTT! BRUKKK!

Sakura tertabrak dan terpental 5 meter dari tempat kejadian itu

Sontak ino dan sai terbelalak "SAKURAAA~!" teriak ino histeris langsung menghampiri sakura yang sudah tergeletak dengan penuh darah di sekujur tubuhnya

"Saku, hiks hiks hiks bangun bangun saku!" teriak ino menggucang guncangkan tubuh sakura

Tiba tiba ambulance datang dan membawa ino,sai dan sakura

Ino terus terisak, ia menemukan buku di kantung celana sakura , buku kecil, ino mulai membacanya, itu bertuliskan

**MY DIARY**

**NAMA : SAKURA HARUNO**

**UMUR : 21 TAHUN**

**HOBI : MEMBACA DAN MENULIS**

**STATUS : MENIKAH NAMUN TIDAK BAHAGIA**

Ino mengeryitkan dahinya dengan tulisan terakhir itu, dia tidak ambil pusing langsung membaca semua diary sakura, perlahan lahan ino meneteskan air mata dari mata aquamarine nya , ia tidak menyangka bahwa selama menikah itu ia tersiksa , ia menemukan foto sakura menangis , foto luka2 di kaki sakura, bahka foto saat kepala sakura berdarah darahnya mengalir dari dahi terus hingga pipi dan hidung sakura

Ia menangis , semua nya telah ia baca, ia kasihan pada sakura, ternyata pernikahan itu hanya perjodohan, namun sakura mencintai sasori

Ino terus menangis, dan sai menenangkannya

Sakura sudah 2 hari dirawat dirumah sakit, namun sasori tidak kunjung datang

Akhirnya sai geram dan menelepon sasori

Tuttt,,, tuttt,,,

Nada panggilan terus berkumandang dan sasori mengangkatnya

"Moshi moshi, h nada apa?" Tanya sasori

"Ada apa kau bilang!" bentak sai

"Apa maksudmu membentakku!" balas sasori

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi? Hm?" Tanya sai dengan sedikit membentak

"Memangnya apa?" Tanya sasori bingung

"SAKURA! DIA TERTABRAK MOBIL DAN SEKARANG DIA KOMA DI RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA!" bentak sai yang sudah mulai kehabisan kesabarannya

Sasori kaget, ia terbelalak dengan ucapan sai

Ia menjatuhkan handphone canggihnya hingga hancur

"Sakura" gumam sasori

"Sakura maafkan aku" sasori menjambak rambutnya frustasi

Menyesal eh? Hehh terlambat akasuna, dia sudah tidak ada

Sasori sadar dan langsung berlari ke rumah sakit konoha , 'sakura' batinnya

'ku mohon bertahanlah untukku, kumohon' batin sasori , sasori mempercepat larinya

"Hah hah hah hah" sasori terlihat sangat lelah dan ia berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit

"Suster , dimana pasien bernama sakura haruno" Tanya sasori pada suster

"ah, kamar 12F-C4" ucap sang suster

"Baiklah arigatou" sasori berlari, dan sampai, ia mendapati ino dan sai berdiri dengan cemas

"Ino" gumam sasori, ino menoleh, ia marah dan benci pada sasori

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI! PERGI! JANGAN SAKITI SAKURA LAGI" teriak ino histeris, sai menenangkannya

Sasori mencelos, melihat sakura terbaring tidak berdaya di kasurnya

Mata sasori memanas 'ini semua gara2 aku, sakura sakura maafkan suamimu yang buruk ini, sakura ini semua kesalahanku' Batin sasori

'ku mohon bertahanlah untukku, ku mohon bertahanlah untuk pria brengsek yang sudah menyia nyia kanmu, ku mohon ,saat kau bangun aku berjanji akan melakukan apa saja yang kau ingini sakura, aku mencintaimu' batin sasori

Dokter keluar dengan berwajah sedih

"Maaf kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tapi ia sudah tidak bisa di selamatkan" ucap sang dokter, sasori terbelalak, lalu menangis

"Tidak mungkin dok, dokter bercanda kan" ucap sasori pada dokter dan dkter menggeleng

"Saku, saku, sakura maafkan aku" gumam sasori , ia sangat sedih

Ino dan sai pun tidak percaya, ino berteriak histeris, sai hanya mampu diam dan sedih

"sakura! Jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap sasori

"Sakura, saku, Tidak tidak tidak saku!" teriak sasori

Teriakan sasori begitu memilukan didengar

Sasori melesat masuk kedalam ruangan sakura

Ia menggenggam tangan kaku sakura

Ia memeluk sakura

Ia mencium bibir sakura agar sakura bangun

Namun nyatanya sakura tetap tidak bangun

"SAKU! KUMOHON BANGUNNN!" teriak sasori memeluk tubuh kaku sakura

"maafkan aku sakura" ucap sasori sambil menangis

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu sebelum kamu minta maaf sayang" ucap sakura

Ia melihat sakura , ia melihat sakura , di depan matanya

Sakura bercahaya, sakura Nampak transparan, sakura cantik

Seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah sakura

"Aku mencintaimu sasori-kun" ucap sakura

"Aku juga mencintaimu sakura" ucap sasori

"kumohon kembalilah sakura, bersama ku, disini, kita mulai semua dari awal, keluarga penuh cinta, aku janji tidak akan menghianati atau pun menyakiti mu lagi sakura, kumohon" ucap sasori dengan nada parau dan sedih

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "disinilah tempatku sekarang sasori, ini dunia baru ku, maafkan aku sasori-kun" ucap sakura lembut, sakura memegang wajah tampan sasori dengan kedua tangannya

"tapi aku akan tetap disini" sakura menunjuk tepat hati sasori "di hatimu" ucap sakura

"bawalah aku sakura" ucap sasori, sakura segera menggeleng "tidak bisa sasori-kun, kau harus bahagia disini" ucap sakura lalu tersenyum dan

"SELAMAT TINGGAL SASORI-KUN" ucap sakura dan menghilang

"terimakasih sakura" ucap sasori

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Hehe,, tuhkan abal ceritanya hehe, endingnya gak banget lagi, gak ada sedih sedihnya pula, ckckck**

**Kau sangat tidak berbakat saku-chan!(marahin diri sendiri)**

**Oke oke sudah selesai ya fict ku ini, wahh panjang jugakan, ini itu 3,858 words lohhhh,, jangan salahkan aku membuat fict ini selama 2 hari -,-**

**Oke oke **

**Makasih udah dibaca**

**Gimana?**

**Review atau flame?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakuhime-chan ^_^**


End file.
